Thunderbirds: A Musical
by Calisto-DarkCloud
Summary: The Hood has put an spell on the Tracy's and the inhabitants of the island. can the Tracy's get to the Hood to save Tin Tin and break the spell before its perminant? Find out.
1. As Fast as a Heart Beat

~Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds or any music read within this story.  
~  
  
**Thunderbirds: A Musical**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As fast as a heart beat  
  
Tin Tin stood in the sub way in Hong Kong. The Subway was always busy and noisy. A baby was crying behind her as she waited to get onto the train that was 5 minutes late now. She sighed patiently as her mind wondered to other places other then her surroundings. She pushed her black hair from her olive colored eyes, and looked forward as she finally heard the train arriving at its stop in front of them. A few people pushed forward, but she tried to stay in place with the people pushing against her back.  
  
She looked forward as the woman with the baby moved in front of her. To Tin Tin the baby looked beautiful and all frankness she had a longing to hold her own baby in her arms. She sighed deeply and found that half the people in the station were piled into the cars of the subway train.  
  
She stepped forward...to late she had someone on her. A cloth covering her mouth and nose. She coughed, fought, and screamed effortlessly. Her body soon sagged tell she was on her knees and the person in black picked her up and threw her over their shoulder. They walked out into the street. It was so busy that no one took a second look. They soon were in an black van and headed down the busy street and gone before anyone knew something was wrong.  
  
*****  
  
" What do you mean Brains is being inspected...why do they need to inspect him?" Scott barked at his father who calmly explained to his eldest son.  
  
"Its mandatory Scott. All my engineers who work for me have to have a yearly inspection. Brains has agreed to have five people come to inspect his work progress. He's going to show them Braman." Scott looked dumbfounded at his father. His mouth opened once or twice and finally Scott said it.  
  
"You mean...all those inspectors are going to do is watch Braman play chess for the next two days?" Jeff bent his head back and laughed hard.  
  
"There used to it son. Now go find Veda. She's near the pool. She's going to want to know that her work is going to be under inspection too." Scott sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes father." He turned toward the glass doors to the wrap around patio. He looked down at the well tanned, physically buff woman standing by the pool. Her hair color was unknown do to the fact that she wore a blue baseball cap all the time. Her eye color was soapbox blue. But when she spoke it was all polite and mostly about electronics. She was Brains mechanic. When something broke she fixed it...in 5 minutes or less...she was working on two new engines for the Fire Flash series for the Fire Flash two. Brains helped her every now and then, when he's not on his own with his own projects of endlessly tinkering with the Thunderbirds.  
  
Veda looked up at me from the pool and took off her jacket.  
  
"Is there a problem Tracy 1?" Tracy 1 was Scott since he was the eldest. Veda was trained to be polite, but grew up in the Bronx. She gave each of the Tracy's a number do to the order they were in age. Jeff was just Mr. Tracy however.  
  
"Dad wanted me to tell you that you, and Brains are under inspection tomorrow." Veda groaned and stood up moving her hat better on her head to hide any thought of hair color. Scott wondered why she hid it. Was it that bad of a haircut or something? Scott blinked as Veda came closer to him and walked inside. She didn't even acknowledge Jeff; she just walked on toward her small room next to Brains. She walked into the lab and began to clean up, Brains walked in a few seconds later with sandwiches for them to share as they cleaned up there work shops.  
  
"Uh---thought you -uh- might be hungry so I -uh- f-fixed us some -uh- sandwiches."  
  
"Thank you." Was her mumbled answer as she opened a new trash back and began to throw away broken beakers and shards of glass from there experimenting for an new efficient fuel. Still with no success.  
  
"Uh what are you uh going to show tonight?" Veda shrugged and didn't look at him. Brains sighed putting down his trash bag and looked Veda over.  
  
"Are you alright?" His stutter gone. Veda shrugged again.  
  
"Have you ever been inspected before?" This got an answer out of Veda.  
  
"No." Brains smiled and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Then you've come to the right place...First...we must get you cleaned up. Your grease monkey suit i-isn't something an woman should wear." Veda looked down at her cloths and blushed deeply.  
  
"I donno what to wear." Brains made a motion with his hand to take off her hat. Veda jumped back and held her hat down with one hand and put her other into her pocket.  
  
"What's wrong Veda? Why do you hide yourself?" Brains asked worriedly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Veda walked passed Brains picked up a corner of her sandwich and walked out of the room leaving Brains to work on the lab alone.  
  
"Darn." He began to pick up the remains of a granulated cylinder.  
  
*****  
  
Tin Tin woke up a few hours later on a stone slab. She tried to sit up but found that her arms were shackled to the slab along with her feet. She looked around.  
  
"Hello...can anyone hear me?" She struggled with the chains pulling as hard as she could tell she just lay there huffing and puffing from the effort. A shadow walked slowly into the light. The Hood smiled down at her.  
  
"I-I know you...your the one that attacked us at Lake Anasta." The Hood smiled  
  
"Yes my dear niece." Tin Tin struggled with her chains even more tell drops of blood flowed from her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Let me go." She yelled allowed. The Hood grabbed her chin making her stop her actions.  
  
"No ...I'm going to use you. You're going to help me put a spell on International Rescue, and anyone else around them." Tin Tin tried to struggle again but the Hood held her neck and she gagged.  
  
"You will do as I say." His eyes began to glow and Tin Tins mouth fell open. A few tears escaped her eyes and she gasped. The Hood let her go and she didn't move from that spot, that position, and that expression. The Hood put his hands on her forehead and began to chant something under his breath using Tin Tins vast knowledge of where the Tracy's were. A few minutes later...the Hood let go and began to laugh leaving Tin Tin gasping for air from the effort not to give any info.  
  
"They have a week to find you, or the spell is permanent. Forever in a life of song and dance." The Hood picked Tin Tin off the stone slab and began to dance with her limp form around the room and laughed.  
  
~Beta-Reader Alert: In need on one. Please write if you so desire to Beta- Read for me. ~ 


	2. The Inspectors

~Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds nor own the songs that you will soon  
to read in this story. ~  
  
**Thunderbirds: A Musical  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Inspectors  
  
A jet streaked across the sky Virgil turned to his father and smiled. His father straightened his tie and looked at Gordon whose tie didn't match his suit. His suit was gray with lighter gray strips on it. His tie was pock dotted. His father groaned and looked at his other sons who seemed at least half way decent. Alan was missing though; He walked in tying his pink tie together to match his suit.  
  
"Father. Kyrano said that Tin Tin didn't call in last night. Did she call you?" Jeff shook his head and Kyrano walked into the lounge introducing the inspectors by names they must have told him upon entry of the Villa.  
  
"Ms. Christy Prescott, Mr. Eugene Bryce, Mrs. Lynne Bryce, Ms. Dena Hugs- bee, and Ms. Donna Zaine." Kyrano bowed and went to fetch tea. The five Inspectors looked around to the four boys and nodded not speaking a word. Jeff was getting uneasy at these five, especially the way the red head was looking at his eldest. What was worse...the look he was giving back.  
  
"As you know Mr. Tracy we have no reason to doubt that your highest engineer is up to standards. It is our job to make sure that he is higher in standards then when he had began." Mr. Bryce said walking up to Jeff and shook his hand. Jeff was glad Mr. Bryce broke the silence; his sons stood stone still their father took care of business. Jeff pointed out his sons to the Inspectors.  
  
"These are my sons Scott my eldest, Virgil, Gordon, and my youngest Alan. My middle son is on vacation this week with a few of his old college buddies in Paris. My luck trying to find a woman." The inspectors smiled and looked at one another. Clearly they were really good friends.  
  
"Now Mr. Tracy...we would like to meet this engineer of yours. As well as his mechanic we've heard so much about." Ms. Zaine said, her hair was blonde and down to her butt. She wore it in a tight braid. Her make up was caked on in a beautiful way. Her business suit seemed to stick to her as if it were wet.  
  
"Oh yes. My sons who will show you around the villa and then to your quarters will accompany each of you. After that I'll have my engineer bring his mechanic up to your quarters one by one to make your inspection. After that...you can give me your analysis." Jeff was walking around the room with his back straight and hands behind his back. The inspectors could tell that he was a once in army man. With the look of his sons they were also looked after in a streaked way even as children.  
  
"If you'll follow me Ms. Zaine I'll show you around." Alan said bowing in front of her. Scott leaned into Virgil and chuckled.  
  
"Leave it to shorty there to go after the crazily beautiful ones." Virgil scuffed trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
*****  
  
Brains knocked on the door to Veda's lab and smiled as he seen her playing around with shoulder length black hair. Brains didn't really wear to much of a formal suit just an shirt and tie. He didn't want his cloths to get to messy. Brains walked in closing the door as quietly as possible. Veda had in an tight skirt, white blouse and an matching jacket. She looked up and unbelievably began to sing.  
  
~*~M2M  
  
Mirror Mirror  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I want to say. ~`*~  
  
Veda sighed and just put her hair up into a tight bun and turned around gasping at the sight of Brains.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" Brains pointed to his watch and Veda looked at the clock on her wall and sighed.  
  
"S-Sorry I didn't mean to be late. I just well..." Veda turned around to look at the pile of makeup in front of her and groaned.  
  
"Stuff gives people bad skin." Veda shoved it all into the trash and turned around again for once she smiled at Brains.  
  
"So shall we?" Brains laughed and put his arm around hers, and smiled.  
  
"We shall." They began to walk out the door toward the Inspectors quarters. Veda's hand began to sweat under Brains palm; he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Brains knocked on the door and heard someone say come in. Brains cracked open the door, the blonde stood inside putting make up on in the mirror.  
  
"So you must be Mr. Hackenbacker, and Lady Veda La`Sorna?" Veda winched at the title. It had been true, she was brought to International Rescue two weeks ago by Lady Penelope who said that she was her cousin and she could fix anything. She was great with her hands, and quick at it too. She had fixed Lady P's Microwave in 8 minutes flat.  
  
"Yes a-and you must uh be...Ms. Zaine? I uh read your book." The woman blinked at him and smiled.  
  
"Oh really now?" The woman asked sizing up Veda, and then looked at Brains.  
  
"Y-Yes ma`ma, about the distance the universe really goes." The woman smiled acting as if she just realized what book he was talking about.  
  
"And Lady La`Sorna...have you read the book?" Veda looked at Ms. Zaine and nodded.  
  
"I've read it. I strongly disagree however; I believe there's a huge neon sign that says End of the Universe would you like to try again? Please put quarter here." The woman's face turned red and she wrote something down on her clip board and then looked at Brains.  
  
"Now this creation of yours? Braman? Inspirations?" Brains smiled and pushed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. Braman walked in a few minutes later with a tray of tea.  
  
"My inspiration was work habits. Lets face it we all don't like to work at night. Less sleep less time to do things. Or kids interrupt your working if you work at home. So I invented Braman to do such things for an human during the night, or day if you so desire." The woman smiled as Brains lied through his teeth. The woman looked at Brains, and smiled.  
  
"Did it make this by itself?" Brains nodded, and looked at Braman.  
  
"Tea Braman." Braman pored the tea with expert handling of the teapot. He handed the cup with saucer to Ms. Zaine and smiled. Ms. Zaine sipped the tea and smiled brighter.  
  
"Incredible. Wonderful." The woman put the cup back down onto the saucer and put the lot back down onto the tray and thanked Braman. He answered back with your welcome in the monotone voice he usually had.  
  
"And it talks too. Brilliant." Ms. Zaine looked at Veda and scowled.  
  
"And what about you. What have you got to show?" Veda fished around in her pocket for a second and pulled out an small orb and tossed it to Ms. Zaine who seemed a bit aggravated that she had something tossed to her in the first place. The orb began to warm in her hand and then it opened up twisted and sat flat in the palm of Ms. Zaines hand. She jumped back as the object fell to the ground still flat. Stars and planets exploded into an holographic map of the known universe. Ms. Zaine sat on the floor with her mouth open wide.  
  
"How did you do this?" Veda smiled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Assorted crystals, and bright fiber optic lights. Old school is new school." Veda said helping Ms. Zaine up off the floor as she looked around the room at the various starts as she circled around them. Veda stood by Brains who was almost as aw struck as Ms. Zaine.  
  
"There's a sector over there that shouldn't be there. How did you get it?" Veda winked at Brains and smiled.  
  
"Not telling Brains...that would be cheating." Ms. Zaine turned and picked up the object and turned it off.  
  
"Alright...you may leave now." To both Brains and Veda she was being sure pushy and very blunt.  
  
"Okay." Brains pushed Veda from the room as she snatched the object from Ms. Zaines hand.  
  
"What a bitch..." Veda exclaimed. Brains looked at the object. Veda sighed and handed it to him.  
  
"Keep it. It took 3 minutes to make." Brains pocketed it.  
  
"I donno she seemed like an very nice person." Veda stopped right there as Brains walked on to his next room. Veda sighed and walked back toward her workshop to tinker with her stuff. And think.  
  
Veda walked into her room, which was strone with objects, gadgets, and gizmos. So much that Grandma, and Kyrano won't even clean it. Oil stains all over the floor. Veda sighed and looked up at the diploma on the wall and ran her hand over the roughness of the crest of a tiger. She turned around and once again...began to sing.  
  
~*~Mariah Carey  
  
Close my eyes  
  
I was wayward child  
  
with the weight of the world  
  
that I held deep inside  
  
Life was a winding road  
  
and I learned many things  
  
Little ones shouldn't know  
  
Chorus  
  
But I closed my eyes  
  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
  
Raised my head to the sky  
  
And though time's rolled by  
  
Still feel like that child  
  
As I look at the moon  
  
Maybe I grew up  
  
A little too soon  
  
Funny how one can learn  
  
To grow numb to the madness  
  
And block it away  
  
I left the worst unsaid  
  
Let it all dissipate  
  
And I try to forget  
  
Chorus  
  
But I closed my eyes  
  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
  
Raised my head to the sky  
  
And though time's rolled by  
  
Still feel like that child  
  
As I look at the moon  
  
Maybe I grew up  
  
A little too soon  
  
Bridge  
  
Nearing the edge  
  
Obvious I almost  
  
Fell right over A part of me  
  
Will never be quite able  
  
To feel stable  
  
That woman-child falling inside  
  
Was on the verge of fading  
  
Thankfully I  
  
Woke up in time Guardian angel I  
  
Sail away on an ocean  
  
With you by my side  
  
Orange clouds roll by  
  
They burn into your image  
  
And you're still alive  
  
Chorus  
  
But I closed my eyes  
  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
  
Raise my head to the sky  
  
And though time's rolls by  
  
Still feel like that child  
  
As I look at the moon  
  
Maybe I grew up  
  
A little too soon ~*~  
  
Veda stood there huffing and puffing from the dancing. She groaned and pulled off her high heal shoes and lay back on her bed and breathed in the fresh sent of motor oil wafting around her room. She didn't like Ms. Zaine...or how Brains treated her.  
  
*****  
  
The Hood towered over Tin Tin and smiled.  
  
"My agent has successfully infiltrated Tracy's island. Gained the trust of their engineer. Yet this Veda character has seen through her. I must eliminate her before she tells Tracy about her. I must worry about the other Inspectors as well." Tin Tin shook her head and looked at her Uncle and tried to plead with him. He stuffed a piece of wool into her mouth and laughed.  
  
"Be quiet my dear...and maybe I will let you live, for now." 


End file.
